the_lbat1901_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
France
France (フランス,'' Furansu'') is a main character in the series, Hetalia: Axis Powers. His name is Francis Bonnefoy (フランシス・ボヌフォア, Furanshisu Bonufoa), while his full country name is the French Republic (République française). His Birthday is on July 14. Appearance France has shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes, and has a slight amount of facial hair which he believes makes him look like a "big brother" (it is said to represent the Gorges du Tarn, or Tarn Gorges). He wears a long blue coat and matching capelet, with red pants and brown boots. He is often depicted with a rose, which is also used to censor his genitals in his nude scenes. When France initially appeared in the webcomic, his hair was drawn shorter and less wavy, but was drawn longer over time as the art style changed and evolved. Personality France was once a large nation, but after Napoleon Bonaparte had died, he was no longer good in wars and instead attracted tourists to his country with his wine. He has an intense rivalry with England, and loves to argue with him over trivial topics (one example is arguing over "who is more perverted"). His hobbies are manipulation activities, agriculture, fashion design, sketching, singing, and telephones, as well as wandering around the art museums and fashion boutiques of Paris. He likes places that are a little odd or chic. France is infatuated with most of the nations and is known to make blatant sexual comments at every opportunity and is very affectionate, often shown streaking or touching other nations inappropriately. He is attracted to beautiful things, which include men and women of any age (supported by statements such as "Sure, I'll settle for boys! Boys are the best!" and "This onii-san here loves pure and innocent children like you." in response to a fan not knowing the meaning of the term "tachi") and maybe even some non-human beings. He said "be gentle to the ladies and be gentle to the earth" is his motto. He has admitted to being "the dandiest among the dandies." He loves himself so much that he does not bother to remember English and considers French the "language of love." In addition, he has referred to the others as insignificant characters. He likes men who have exquisite bodies and give him a good impression, and has no preference in their personalities, so long as they are not loud like England. He said he would like cool but passionate women, and might latch on best to someone who is good at singing. He also mentioned, in response to that the French supposedly fall in love due to other's body odors, that a faint, flowery scent could have him curled up in pleasure. He stated that he is afraid of computers, Germany (and that he supposedly hates Germans in general, despite that he seems to get along with both brothers as of recent), Russia, Switzerland, whenever England is angry, and possibly Turkey. He stated this through a response to a fan, thus over the computer, and that doing so was bad enough for him. It seems that gardening relaxes him, and that he is not intimidated by other technologies, as he claimed to be playing "Bokosuka", a video game, with Germany and England. In response to another fan suggesting their lack of will to stand near him because of his overbearing scent, he stated that he only wore a little perfume. He has referenced his old age several times, saying things like how his waist is always creaking, his back hurts, and that he had to surrender to sleep early in the day. Despite this, he gets upset when said that he is a grandpa as opposed to a big brother, and claims he is still young. 2P Side Main Article: 2P France (Francois Bonnefoy) Trivia His birthdate (July 14th) corresponds with the date of the French national holiday known as Bastille Day, a celebration of the anniversary of the Storming of the Bastille. Category:Hetalia Category:Hetalia Characters Category:Hetalia Allied Powers Category:European Countries